


Lucky To Be Coming Home Someday

by Streetlamp_Sunset



Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Canon Compliant, David Rose's Rings, Falling In Love, M/M, Patrick Brewer is Gay, Pining, Pre-Relationship, Specifically for David's hands
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-31
Updated: 2020-07-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:07:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25586428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Streetlamp_Sunset/pseuds/Streetlamp_Sunset
Summary: David asks Patrick to hold his rings. Patrick keeps them safe (and has a lot of feelings about David's hands).
Relationships: Patrick Brewer/David Rose
Comments: 34
Kudos: 125





	Lucky To Be Coming Home Someday

**Author's Note:**

> Title from Lucky by Jason Mraz

David’s rings were the first thing Patrick noticed when they met. He’d felt them brush against his fingertips as he took the paper ticket, their smooth warmth against his palm as he shook David’s hand. David gestured as he spoke, flashes of silver punctuating his words. They gave something Patrick to focus on, gaze drawn to the curl of David’s mouth. 

Patrick learned to read his mood by their stacks and separation. David reached for them when he was anxious, tapped them against the counter when he was impatient.

“Hold these for me?” David dropped his rings into Patrick’s waiting palm. The store was set to open sometime next month; they were testing hand scrubs. David gestured to his outfit, a knit sweater and asymmetric skirt, “I don’t have pockets.” 

“Sure,” Patrick said, but David had already moved to stand beside their potential vendor at the sink. 

Patrick didn’t know where to keep them. He wouldn’t want to scratch them with his keys or bend them out of shape, pressed between his phone and wallet. There was a pocket in his button down, but he was worried they would fall out. If he were being honest, it seemed too intimate, to hold something so intrinsically David over his heart. Wearing them onto his own fingers seemed like the only viable option. David’s hands were bigger than his own; they slid easily over his knuckles. 

David had touched him less hesitantly the more they got to know each other, broad palms sweeping down his arms and along his shoulders. They’d hugged once, after Patrick secured their first vendor contract. He could still feel the press of them on the nape of his neck as he fit himself against David’s body.

“Thank you for keeping them safe,” David said after they climbed into his car. He took Patrick’s hand in his own, transferring the rings back to his fingers. His skin was soft from the scrubs and creams he had sampled. They still smelt faintly of citrus and vanilla.

“Of course.” His palms tingled where David touched him. “They’re important to you.” 

David hummed in affirmation, “Alexis gave them to me the night before I opened my first gallery.” His face was soft with remembrance, “She said they would bring me luck.” David smoothed his thumb over the ring wrapped around Patrick’s index finger. 

“Have they?”

“I don’t really believe in luck,” David thumb stilled on Patrick’s knuckles. They were bare, but David didn’t let go of his hand. “I think we make our own.” 

David glanced up to meet his eyes, dark in the light of dusk. His breath caught in his throat as David’s gaze fell on his mouth. It was the perfect opportunity to lean forward, close this distance between them, and kiss him. Patrick couldn’t seem to move; David’s lips curled into a smirk as he watched the desire take over his face. He leaned in, a hair's breadth away. “Patrick,” he said, voice low, “take me home.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you ever so much for reading!!  
> ❤️ Sunset


End file.
